X,Y&Z
by GeeGee21
Summary: Ok, so this goes with 'X&Y', it's just something I'm playing around with really, Alice's point of view from chapter 28 of 'X&Y' onwards, Summary inside, I'll explain it there! AH, OOC, Possible lemons... ON HIATUS, I'LL GET BACK TO IT WHEN X&Y IS FINISHED
1. Authors Note

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters... we know already!_

**A/N: Ha, here's an excuse for a really rambly A/N... although I don't actually think it will be that rambly... in fact no, I'm just going to cut to the chase.**

**Hi there everyone! This (X,Y&Z) is basically Alice's point of view. Why is it in a different story? Because I wanted it that way so sh! Ok, anyway, I've thought about doing this for quite a while now, and I'm sure some people are reading this like... what the hell is the point of this, well, you may not see much point to this but I do.**

**Ah, this could get confusing...**

**So I'm basically having this just to have someone else's point of view. I warn you now, in future chapters, 'X&Y' is going down the drama/angst/hurt/comfort sort of track and I thought it would be nice to have Alice's point of view for reasons you will probably see later on... I don't want to reveal my plans, that just sucks! And it won't be so 'oh my god!' when it happens (don't ask me when it happens, I don't know yet, I'm not telling you anyway, it'll spoil the surprise)**

**So, these won't be full chapters, they'll probably just be short things (but then again, what am I classing as short, my story is like a freakin' novel and some of my author notes are longer than some people's stories!!) **

**I don't really know, we'll see, I may just decide this doesn't work and delete it... or I may just put Alice's point of view in the actually story, but I don't think it's really a necessity, more that it's just... I dunno interesting.**

**Also, I was wondering, is there any person who doesn't mind knowing my plans so I can discuss with someone other than my best friend aha, I mean, she's wonderful and everything, but someone else's opinions and ideas might be nice... so anyone who doesn't mind having the surprise ruined, PM me! ;)**

**Personally, I hate when I know what's going to happen... (Biggest mistake I made when reading Twilight, I found out what happened in each book before I read them... why!??!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!? The only one I didn't know entirely what happened was eclipse... and breaking dawn, so just the first 2 really, I ruined it for myself... of course, I still loved them to bits!)**

**I'm not doing an APOV for every chapter by the way, I'm doing one for the chapter I'm on as I'm writing this (chapter 28) and then I'll just carry on from there. It might work, it might not, we'll see. Reviews with your opinions would be nice...**

**Uh, so yeah, I'll update this when I update chapter 28, which by the way I must say, I am terribly sorry but back to school now and sooo stressed, 3 weeks until I finish for study leave (no more school D:) and then I have my exams for a month and then summer! But until then, school has actually taken over my life, so I'm finally putting my priorities in check and I'm sorry to say, I'm now putting school work first. When will chapter 28 be put up? I'm not entirely sure... some time this week. I'll see if I can finish it soon. I'll try, I will!**

**It's hard writing stories sometimes... chapter 28 is killing me haahah! It's like great, I've hit a freakin' block... again. Anyone have any ideas? PM, review etc.**

**Ok, so if you've read this, thanks! If you're keeping up with X&Y you may want to story alert this so you've got both (I guess it's like Midnight Sun to Twilight haha!) so yes, we'll see how it goes, it may well be awful haha! But I think we like Alice so... actually, now I think about it, this may just be everyone else's POV's at different stages from chapter 28... AH WELL, WE'LL SEE.**

**Thanks again, I'd appreciate you're input, other than that, look out for this being updated when the next chapter's up. :)**

**You know you love me,**

**XO XO**


	2. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Ok, so this is 'Spies Hide Out In Every Corner' in Alice's Point of view, like I say, for now it's just a bit of fun, not nearly as long as the proper story, anyway, I hope you like it! **

**Chapter 28**

**APOV**

"Oh great he's only just gone in. They're going to take forever!" I whined, throwing my hands into the air and then dropping them onto my lap.

I hadn't seen Bella in forever! A whole week, a whole week of forever! Too long I say, too long! If Edward thought he was going to keep her from me, he had another thing coming... not that we'd probably get much time, I'd mentioned we all go to the baseball. I didn't really want to go and neither did Rose, I just sort of said it to stop Emmett moaning about it when we were at my Grandma's.

"They better not be too long, I wanna get good seats!"

"Emmett, we always get good seats, they come with the ticket." Jasper rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Alice, why are we even going with them?! This was your idea for us all to go, we could have been shopping or something." Oh shopping mall, how I misseth thee... to long it hath been since I used ye credit card. To long I tell ye, too long!

"Well I am so sorry for thinking this might be a fun thing for us to do since we hadn't seen each other in a week. God." Rose rolled her eyes and I rested my head on Jaspers shoulder.

He put his arm around me and immediately I felt so much calmer, so much more relaxed. I loved how he could do that to me, I loved how he could just calm me down. Well actually I just loved him, everything about him, even if he had two heads and five nipples, I'd still love him.

There was silence for a while until Emmett broke it whilst looking at the house, "So, which one's Bella's room then?"

We all looked out of the Jeep window at the car and I pointed to the window at the front, "That one. Her blinds aren't very good, you can see right in..."

"Hey look, here they come. Christ look at her, she's all over him, this is a side to Bella I have never seen, let's watch more!" Emmett was leaning over rose to get a better view,

"Emmett can you stop, I really don't think we should be watching this..."

"Rose, sh!" I said, shaking my head and then turning to look out of the window,

"Is she already in her underwear?! Geez, she's fast!" Jasper leaned in to kiss my neck and suck on my ear lobe,

"I think I would have had you naked and on top of me by now." He whispered, I turned to look at him and giggled. Well we were certainly doing that later, a week I'd gone! A week without anything, no shoes, no shopping, no Jasper. Hell!

"Oh my god, she's taking her bra off!" Emmett squealed, I turned back to look out of the window again,

"Sorry, what did I miss?"

"They're on the bed, Bella's on top of Edward, she's taking... ok just taken her bra off..." Rose said as a matter of fact.

"Sweet Jesus, look at those boobs! Perky much, I've got to give her a pat on the back for them babies." Rose nudged Emmett's side, "Hey! Well, they're nothing like yours babe, it's just, you know, this is Bella!"

"Exactly, and your brother, so can we stop watching guys, it's weird." Rose turned to look out of the other window and crossed her arms.

"Oh Rose, stop being such a baby." Jasper joined in, I turned to smile at him and he kissed me before looking at his watch and then back out of the window.

"I'm not being a baby, I'm just uncomfortable!" Emmett rolled his eyes,

"Oh come on Rosie, you must see loads of crazy things and have to do crazy things when you're acting. That's what actors do! I mean think of that Harry Potter kid and that play where he's naked and in love with a horse or something..."

"Equus?" Rose asked, turning back, looking a bit defeated,

"Yeah! Anyway, look, what the hell are they even talking about now, get to business!"

"Bella looks pissed... what is Edward saying?"

I couldn't take Bella seriously sitting there, atop of my brother, topless. It was quite funny actually, I would have to congratulate her on those boobs though, _I mean seriously, you go girl! _But time was a ticking and as much as I didn't want to be the party pooper, it had to be done.

Anyway, watching my best friend and my twin having sex was surprisingly not high on my agenda... _Time to send a text me thinks._

"Ha, Bella is eager! But then, it's been a week, and she's never been without before, you gotta feel for her, she was really suffering at school, hm." Rose snorted, _oh, not worrying about looking now hm..._

"Hey, why is Edward looking at his phone... ok who text him?!" Emmett asked looking in the back at Jasper and I.

I looked up at the ceiling and he cleared his throat, and then I looked at him innocently, "I'm sorry big brother, but I thought you wanted to get to your game, I wouldn't want you to miss it." He snorted but then looked at his watch,

"Hey geez, you're right! Ah well, at least he knows we're waiting..."

"Whey, looks like it's on again!" Jasper chuckled and we all looked up into the window to see Bella seemed to be convincing Edward otherwise... Huh, I don't think so sister!

I pulled out my iPhone and began texting quickly, sending the message off within seconds. "Oh, they've stopped..." Jasper pointed out.

"Ah dear, Bella looks pissed off." Edward whispered something in her ear, it was kinda frustrating that we couldn't hear them, I wanted to know what was going on! I hated being left out of it...

We were all pretty much squeezed up against the window now, watching what was going on,

"Bella's boobs are pretty awesome." Rosalie said bluntly. I giggled and then nodded looking down at my own chest, I didn't mind my boobs, they matched me well, I would say I was very well proportioned, still I sighed and looked up again.

Jasper looked at me and frowned before turning my head to face him "You, Alice, are perfect in every single way, so don't even think anything else missus. I love you exactly how you are." I smiled and he kissed my nose, looking again for Bella and Edward.

Emmett seemed to be giving a running commentary, "OH! He did not just hand back her bra!"

"Mm-mm! Don't even go there girlfriend!" Jasper snapped his fingers and moved his head, he's so retarded, he's lucky I love him otherwise that would have just creeped me out.

"RE-JECTION. Ouch, that's gotta hurt. It's hurtin' me and I'm not even Bella. No doubt Eddie will smooth talk his way outta this one though, you know what he's like with the ladies." _No, I don't know, which ladies?! Hey... but he does have a way with words._

"She doesn't seem as annoyed though now, I wonder what he said to her..." Rose pondered,

"Oh my god, I've got that bra! I didn't know she had it too! Great minds think alike!" Wow, who knew Bella had some half decent underwear... actually I did because I'd bought her some...

"Oh wait, no I bought those for her ha! So just my great mind then." _Huh, as if Bella has ventured into Victoria's Secret... well, I know where we're going next weekend that's for sure. She has some ugly underwear, why doesn't she just let me by her everything?! She doesn't even like shopping... I do!_

Bella got off the bed putting her bra back on and seemingly went to get changed as Edward moved towards the window and waved at us,

"Oh crap, he's waving, what do we do?!" Emmett said with a fake smile on his face for Edward,

"Can they tell we've been watching?" Rose asked, I rolled my eyes and shook my head,

"I don't think so... I don't think he'd be waving if he did..."

"Well what do we do, he's still waving?!"

"Just smile and wave guys, smile and wave..." Jasper instructed, and the four of us put on big smiles and waved.

"This is just damn creepy, I'm glad I can't see us right now. A bunch of perves in a car watching kids getting it on, shame on."

"Hey, I'm not a perve!!" Everyone looked at Emmett disbelievingly,

"Sure," Jasper said, "You're just an admirer of the human body and the things people can do with it."

"Exactly Jasper! You see, us men, we gotta stick together, you _understand_ me."

"I'm not so sure Bella would see it that way..." I laughed.

"Hey! Everyone in my Jeep right now is guilty of being a peeping tom. I think we just need to come to terms with the fact we all admire the human body, myself especially the female one, acceptance is the first step to recovery... not that I plan on doing so."

We all looked at Emmett and laughed, still waving and smiling and keeping the charade for Edward... _Edward's not even there anymore, why are we still doing this?! It's kinda fun though, I love waving and smiling, good times!_

Rose shook her head, "Right... anyway, can we stop smiling and waving now, he's gone away from the window now and my face hurts."

***

"_All the single ladies! _

_(All the single ladies) _

_All the single ladies!_

_(All the single ladies)_

_All the single ladies_

_(All the single ladies)_

_All the single ladies! _

_Now put your hands up!"_

Once Bella and Edward finally came out of the house, I hugged Bella and promised her another, I don't think a hug out of a window was adequate enough for my best friend! I also informed her of her blinds and that she should definitely invest in some new ones... _yep, we're definitely going shopping soon!_

The car journey consisted of me and Emmett singing 'Single Ladies'. _I truly believe Emmett thinks he is Beyoncé_ , we'd been practicing the dance while we had nothing to do at Grandma's.

We had it down to a 't' now, it was amazing! Although I think we decided that he was Beyoncé and I was Sasha Fierce. Edward thought we were both retarded, but he was just being a block head, being moody because Bella wasn't there. It would have been cute if it was anyone else, but the way in which Edward went about it was just funny, I couldn't take him seriously, _he's such a loser._

Checking his phone for any texts or calls literally every five seconds, getting all stressed about if she got into any trouble or hurt herself. It was ridiculous.

_Flashback:_

"_Seriously Edward, if you don't leave that phone alone I am going to take it from you."_

"_Alice, you wouldn't dare." He looked up at me from his laptop and narrowed his eyes._

"_Don't dare me Edward, I don't turn down dares! And yes, yes I really would. Bella is fine, seriously."_

_He frowned typing something on his laptop, "Doesn't matter anyway, it's out of charge." He sighed loudly._

"_Oh you poor baby! What ever are you to do?! What if Bella totally forgot her way home because you weren't there and ended up walking in front of a bus?! And you would be the last to know because your cell died. Sad times." Edwards eyes widened, oh my god, is he serious right now, silly boy!_

"_Oh god...!" He frantically picked up his phone and stared at it, _

"_Edward, you willing it to fill with battery won't actually work, you have to plug it in."_

"_Dad's using the charger for his blackberry at the moment..." he whined cradling the small electronic in his hands._

_Oh wow, I thought I was bad! But then this would never happen to me, I mean, hello, as if I would go anywhere without a fully charged phone!_

_I shook my head and then started doing some basic ballet moves around the room. I stopped doing ballet during the summer, I don't know why I stopped actually, I'd been doing it for, well forever, but it got a bit tedious and I don't aspire to be a dancer, it's just something I did..._

_Edward went back to his laptop as it made a small sound, "Oh my god, she hates me..." he whispered solemnly,_

"_What? Who?" I asked, coming out of my pirouette._

"_Bella." I rolled my eyes as Edward typed something briefly on the laptop and then stared at it blankly_

"_Oh Christ Edward!! She does not hate you, you seriously need to get a grip! Why would she hate you?!... She wouldn't!"_

"_Yes, she does! Look she said so! What did I do?! She won't tell me why..." I frowned and then jumped on the bed beside him and leaned over his shoulder reading the facebook IM conversation he was having with her._

_Well, I wouldn't call it a conversation exactly, "Edward, what did you do?! She seems really pissed!" he kept on reading what was being said over in his head, I could see him scanning the page, and then shook his head,_

"_I haven't done anything... I don't understand." He said quietly. He was getting really worked up about this, I could see it in his face. He never really got too worked up about anything, but of course he did for Bella._

"_Edward, don't you dare cry. I swear, if you cry I am leaving this room right now."_

"_I don't know what I've done, why does she hate me...?" I hit him round the head,_

"_Can you hear yourself?! Man up! Do as you're told and ring her, it'll be fine, you're worrying over nothing." His head shot up,_

"_What if it's something serious, like..." I could hear Esme calling to me from another room,_

"_Edward shut up and call her, if it's something serious... well you'll have to deal with it somehow. If not, you can look at how stupid you're being and mentally slap yourself. Anyway, tell me what happened later, and stop being such a girl!"_

_End flashback_

Yeah, he never told me what happened, but I saw Emmett later laughing really hard and then Edward kept on giving him evils. I forgot to ask him after that, but I guess it didn't matter. Like I said, he was clearly worrying over nothing.

Now we were all sitting in this baseball stadium, on the disgusting scale, it actually wasn't that high so that was good and we had good seats, not that I really cared much for the game, I was too busy looking at people's choice of clothing. Bella and Edward were being weird and Jasper, Emmett and Rose were talking baseball. Well not so much Rose...

Oh my god, look at that woman, is she even wearing a bra?! Ew! Her boobs are nearly at her feet, that is so gross! Oh, that girl has a nice top though... hey, why is she giving me evil looks like that, how rude!

"Did you just see that look that that woman gave me?! It was so mean! I mean, who the hell is she anyway, I feel angry for liking her top now..." I turned to look at Bella, she was looking down, her hair in front of her face and it looked like she was struggling for breath.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward answered for her,

"I think I'm going to take Bella outside for some air. She's a bit claustrophobic in here and I don't want her to hyperventilate."

She looked up at me with a small smile, and she did look quite faint and it seemed a wise choice to take her out. It wouldn't be so cool if she fainted here, not to mention I'd be really worried, and if I was worried, Edward would be having a heart attack.

The both of them disappeared and I was left with Emmett and Jasper trying to explain the rules of baseball to Rose. So, I just sat back in my seat and enjoyed... well, looking at people and analysing their clothing.

From doing this I found that the girl in the row ahead of us was clearly just searching out for attention by wearing clothes a size too small, including her bra by the looks of it. Probably just calling out for someone to love her, maybe she had something going on with her parents or something when she was small... whatever, she looked terrible now, and she had terrible roots in her blonde hair.

"_Oooh... oh god..."_ I narrowed my eyes, _what the hell was that...?_ I couldn't really tell, I thought it was just my imagination since it was quiet and far off...

"_Mhm... oooh."_ _No, I'm not imagining that, what is it?_ It was still really faint, though...

"Can you hear that?" I heard the man behind me say to his girlfriend. They both stopped to listen, and I could hear it as well faintly in the background again, "That?"

"Yeah... oh my god, what is that? Is someone hurt or something, we should tell someone..."

"Sounds like it's coming from outside the stadium... they must be really loudly if we can hear them in here!"

"Or we just have good ears... they must really be in pain, we really should tell someone." The woman was about to get up when the man put his hand on her arm and laughed,

"Baby listen... I don't think they're in pain..." The three of us listened in again, and sure enough the sounds we were hearing weren't moans of pain, they were moans of... pleasure.

My eyes widened and I tugged on Jaspers arm, Rose had just gone with Emmett and I vaguely remember hearing something about hot dogs...

"What is it?" Jasper asked,

"Sh! Listen..."

"_Oh shit, Edward! Unghhh, yeah, right... there. Yes!"_ This time it was louder but you would only hear it if you were listening for it. Jaspers eyes widened as well, _Edward?! Edward?! That means... oh my god!_

"Oh my god, its Edward and Bella!!" I said louder than I should have, the people behind me turned to look at me as I started laughing and Jasper joined me.

"Going out for air my ass! I should have known!" I laughed,

"Oh my god, they are cunning!" Jasper added and we both went into fits.

"Do you know them?" The man behind asked, a smile on his face and evident in his voice,

"Yes! It's my best friend and my brother!" I laughed some more trying to catch my breath,

"Having sex outside a stadium! Edward has taken classy to a whole new level!" Jasper shook his head trying to stop laughing although his face was going red.

"Are you sure that's them, and they're not hurt then?" The women asked, still genuinely concerned although the man was laughing now too.

There was a loud (in terms of quiet- so quietly loud) almost scream and I went into a new round of laughing, "Jesus Christ!" I squealed,

"Oh yeah, they sound just perfectly fine to me..." Jasper reassured her and then turned to me, "That my dear, is a definite 10, if we can hear them from inside this freakin' stadium! Edward deserves one hell of a pat on the back! Good man!"

We sat there for a while longer laughing at what we'd just heard and talking to the people behind about it too, but then when Emmett and Rose returned we stopped and giggled quietly to ourselves. Shortly after, Bella and Edward made themselves known, although the people behind hadn't realised that was them.

Jasper was much better at pretending nothing happened then I was, he looked as if he was actually concerned, "Bella are you feeling better now?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm feeling better thanks..." _Oh yeah, I bet you are, in fact the four of us here just heard exactly how fine you are!_

I raised my eyebrows and then turned back to look at the people behind them and smiled as if to say 'that's them', and they knew very well what I was getting and giggled quietly.

"I'm glad you're feeling better Bella, so kind of you to take her out Edward..." Yes oh so very kind, in fact, I'm feeling a bit faint too, maybe Jasper should take me out for some 'air'...

**Danke schon for reading! I would appreciate reviews as always, tell me whether you liked it or not and whatever, ok, so thanks :D**

**You know you love me,**

**XO XO**


	3. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 –And All The Things You Do**

**APOV**

I was in the kitchen with my mother when Edward came in. We didn't realise at first, I'd turned the TV that was in the kitchen on MTV and put it really loud, whilst making pancakes. Well Esme was making pancakes, I was dancing around with a wooden spoon and singing. I slid across the floor getting really into it, a new song had just started and I felt the need to sing along, of course!

I was singing to some Coldplay song when Edward made himself known. He was leaning on the doorframe as I stood with the spoon to my mouth, swaying from side to side.

"I love this song." He said, catching my attention, I turned to smile at him,

"Me too! Isn't it just so good! It's kind of depressing though... makes me want to cry!" He shrugged and walked into the kitchen,

"Really? I don't think so, it reminds me of Bella... this is my Bella song."

"Aw, well aren't you just Mr. Romantic!" I winked at him as he rolled his eyes and sat down at the breakfast bar.

"Talking of Bella, did you have fun at hers last night Edward? _Without_ Charlie's permission to be there?" Esme asked, turning round after putting another pancake onto a plate and placing it in front of him, an eyebrow raised. I stopped singing as Edward innocently looked up at her

"I didn't stay at Bella's last night..." He said quietly, adding some syrup to his pancake, "I was at... Connor's." _Oh as if Edward, you've been to his house a total of one time! Why would you stay round there, you're not that great friends, geez!_

"Right." Esme picked up her tea and leaned on the work surface, "Connor James, yes? The boy who's mother makes all the pies? I have her number here... so you're telling me if I call her she'll be able to confirm you were there?" Edward sighed and began glaring at me,

"Edward, stop looking at me like that!"

"Well clearly you weren't so great covering for me... so thanks." I frowned and waved the spoon around as I spoke,

"Actually I didn't say anything of the sort! I said you were at a friend's house, so shut the hell up! God, I am so not covering for you again!" _Asshole_.

"Excuse me guys!" Esme snapped her fingers in the air and Edward and I broke our death glares at each other to look at her,

"Alice did not tell me," I smiled smugly at him, "she said you were at someone from your baseball team's house. But I'm not stupid Edward, I knew very well you weren't going to be at there. You didn't take anything with you, you're wearing the same clothes as yesterday and..." She walked over to him and smelt the neck of his shirt,

"I can smell Bella's... scent on you. I'm your mother Edward, I do know you. You've only mentioned Connor, what, once or twice? Why would you be so eager to stay round his house all of a sudden? Nice try."

"Yeah well..." He put a bit of the pancake in his mouth., _ah man, that looks like a good pancake.. I want some!_

"I hope you didn't keep her up all night Edward. Don't think I don't know what the both of you are like." I giggled as I skipped over to where he was sitting and took a piece of his pancake.

He looked too embarrassed at this moment to protest. He looked over at Esme and then knitted his brows at me, "Alice...!" He said in whispered anger.

My mother honestly loved us all equally and everything, but like my grandmother, she thought the sun shined out of his ass. Which I'm sure if it were possible, it probably would. So of course, I loved being able to get him off of his high horse every once in a while, especially in front of her. Our mother laughed behind us and I smiled at him before looking behind at here,

"Oh don't think I don't know what you two are like! I get the 411 directly from Bella don't you forget. And mom knows everything too. You Edward Cullen are not so innocent it would seem. Quiet little Eddie isn't so quiet apparently..."

Esme nodded "Yes, I do unfortunately seem to know a lot... even from your father, you seem to forget your room is next to his study, dear. No, fortunately it doesn't bother me, just as long as you're being responsible, I trust you all. I was young once, I know exactly what goes on behind closed doors, I did exactly the same at your age... just please try and be inconspicuous about it if you could."

She smiled at Edward but he just looked horrified by this turn of conversation, "Right..." He looked down at his plate as he tried to eat his pancakes as hurriedly as possible, _probably to run away to his room or his piano... always so predictable. He just cannot deal with these situations... although it is rather funny_.

"You never told me how it was..." I leaned on the breakfast bar with my head resting in my hands as I gazed eagerly up at Edward,

"I never told you how what was?" he asked, putting his hand in front of his mouth as he chewed. I narrowed my eyes because, to be honest, it was obvious what I was talking about,

"Uh, hello, sex with Bella, obviously. You never told me! How was it... is it, tell me, tell me!" He chocked a bit as he swallowed and then shook his head at me,

"Alice, why do you always want to know everything?!" I smiled,

"Because I'm your sister, and I love you and I like prying in your life. Plus, I already know everything, I just like to hear it from you. I mean Bella's my best friend, there really isn't much I don't know..."

It was true, I already knew so much about Edward and Bella's relationship from Bella. She hadn't always willingly given the information, and my methods of getting it out of her probably could be classed as bullying, but hey!

Edward looked uneasy, "Alice stop harassing your brother. He doesn't have to tell you this kind of information if he doesn't want to. Especially since I'm here..."

"Oh for god's sake mother, you'll find out anyway! So Edward just tell us something, come on, let us in on your little escapades. Anything, even something minor." Edwards cheeks started to redden, _I swear he blushes whenever Bella isn't here! She never believes me! I need to get this on camera one day..._

"Well..." he started, I leaned closer to him, my eyes wider, ready to lap up whatever he was going to say, "I don't really want to say anything, but your not going to drop this, so uh, let me think... I'll tell you one thing."

He sat looking up at the ceiling, his finger tapping his still pink cheeks. I noticed Esme was looking just as interested as I was, although she was trying to hide her enthusiasm behind her cup of tea. It wasn't working, I could see that glint in her eye, she wanted to know too!

"You know that time when I was freaking out because she hated me?" I nodded vigorously,

"She hated you, why?" Esme asked, _actually, I never found out either..._

"Yeah Edward, you never told me that either! What went on there?" He sighed and then a small smile began playing on his lips,

"Yeah, she didn't hate me, well she did, but only because she was... frustrated. You know... sexually frustrated." Esme giggled into her tea and I motioned my hand indicating for him to continue, "So yeah... we ending up having phone sex and..."

"Wait, you had phone sex?! Bella did _not_ tell me that! I needed to use the house phone but it was engaged... now I know what with."

"Edward Anthony Cullen! On your grandmothers house phone as well!" Esme's voice wasn't very angry, she was clearly trying to hide a laugh.

Esme was always cheerful, but when she needed to be strict, she could be strict. I remember once when Edward and Emmett were throwing a ball around inside the house and they knocked over this really expensive vase, she got angry then. It was her favourite one and she'd been having a bad day, I remember.

Emmett and Edward all but pissed their pants and they were grounded for a week. I thought it was really funny, and they apologised and gave her flowers and then all was good again. But whenever anyone did anything that was actually bad and crossed the line, she would become the strict parent and enforce some rules. Carlisle was the same.

"I know, but she was persuasive... not that I really needed much persuading and she was really horny and... I shouldn't be having this conversation with my mom and my sister. Oh god, I'm going to... go." He got up from the breakfast bar with his plate,

"Aw, Edward c'mon, you said 'and...' what were you going to say, at least finish!" He put the plate on the side and then turned around and sighed,

"And... Emmett picked up the phone... and walked into the room where I was... and, I think you can guess the rest. I'm going now, you're seriously both freaking the hell out of me." He kissed Esme's cheek, "Have fun today, when are you coming home?"

"Mm, around six-ish, I think? You have a lovely day too my darling."

"Yeah..." _Oh yes, we shall all be having a lovely day... a lovely day indeed!_

He looked at me still leaning on the breakfast bar and pulled the face I swear he always did when he looked at me, it was his, 'Alice-you-are-so-weird-but-I-still-love-you-despite-this-but-only-because-you're-my-sister' face.

"And Alice... well... yeah, I'm in my room if you need me."

_Well, at least he's gone to his room which means I can still go up there and terrorise him, maybe he meant that he didn't mind if I quizzed him, just not in front of mom? No, Edward wouldn't be up for the quizzing bit at all... but it doesn't mean I'm not going to do it anyway, mahaha!_

I nodded and he rolled his eyes and went upstairs. I turned to look at my mother who was still smiling at the doorway as she leant on the work surface,

"Seriously, when did Edward get so touchy, he's so hormonal, I can't tell when he's up or down!"

"Well actually Alice, you can be very nosey at times and you know Edward likes his privacy."

"Yeah, but he likes me taking some interest in his life, I think I'm more interested in it then he is sometimes." Carlisle came down the stairs and into the kitchen and kissed me on the cheek before standing next to Esme.

"Are you ready to go then darling?" He kissed the top of her head and she giggled,

"I am indeed, husband."

"Aw, you guys are so cute!" I said walking over to them and hugging them both, "Have fun today!"

***

So, I tried to stay away from harassing Edward, I kept telling myself I had better things to do... but who was I kidding! I felt like I hadn't had a proper one-to-one with him in ages.

"Ed-waaaaaard!" I called ahead of me as I skipped up the stairs,

"Alice go away." I pushed on his door and stood with a pout,

"Edward that's not very nice you know. I just wanted to come and talk to you about stuff. I'm bored, c'mon, I haven't spoken to you in forever!" He was sitting on his bed reading some book, _figures._

He sighed, "...I'm talking to you now." I smiled and skipped over to his bed, jumping up on it and sitting cross legged.

I knew that in Edward language, what he had actually just said translated as 'Fine, we can talk, but if you annoy me too much, I will kick you out.' _D'aw, I love my brother!_

"Alice, what are you-" I cut him off, I had things to say! He rolled his eyes and looked back at his book,

"So, you know I told you I had this really weird dream , when you were at that party in Phoenix?" He nodded still reading the book,

"Yeah well, it won't go away... it's actually really freaking me out because everyone's there... except for you, and it's really painful being there and I don't understand why. To start off with, you were there but then you weren't and everyone was crying except Bella and... I don't get it, but I've woken up crying like five times now. That's no fun."

I frowned and twisted my mouth. Edward looked up from his book at me and frowned as well, but his was more of a contemplative frown whereas I was just pissed off with this god damn dream. Or nightmare, which ever, I didn't like it.

"Is it the one where everyone's in a white room?" I nodded,

"Yeah... it's really scary, I wake up thinking your not there... seriously, you do not know how many times in the night I've come up here just to check you're fine." I laughed, _yeah, I tripped up the stairs the last time I did, it was dark..._

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked,

"I don't know, it's just in my dream there's something not right, and seeing as I can see everyone but not you, I just figured... and you know how real my dreams can get and then sometimes I get those weird ones that actually seem to happen. Well whatever the hell this is, I'm really hoping it's not one of them..."

He stared at me for a while and then raised his eyebrows and looked down at his book, "Yeah, well me too. I mean, it doesn't really sound very good, I mean," he looked up again, "why would everyone be crying and Bella wasn't? If something bad happened to me and everyone else was devastated I would like to think she would be too." He laughed the last part.

I shrugged, "I don't know, I get the pictures not the explanation. I can't even hear what's happening, I can just see everyone crying and Bella just standing there like some kind of zombie."

"Maybe she really does hate me."

"Maybe she does... oh my god, maybe she put you in there! That would be a real twist to the story. I can see it now, 'clumsy girl trips and stabs boyfriend with knife'"

"Oh wow, thanks. But then she would be crying still wouldn't she...?"

"Oh yeah... well, I don't know then." We sat in silence just thinking about it, but I was sick of thinking about it, it was bad enough I had to deal with it at night, _not in the day as well, thank you!_

"So... what's going on with you then?"He shrugged and then put the book down. I guessed he wasn't really reading it anymore, me talking to him just meant he was looking up and down from it.

"Nothing much. I'm thinking of putting some photo's on a wall in here though. Have you seen Bella's wall? She's put some really good pictures up."

"No, I haven't seen it, she told me about it last week though when I spoke to her. I'll have to go round sometime after school or something."

He nodded, "Yeah, well, I like the idea, and I want some on one wall to completely cover it... and I want them all in black and white."

"Oh wow, that sounds amazing! I've got some funny photos stuck on a board somewhere in my room, you've probably seen it. But yeah, do it! I can help you get pictures and put them up!... Hey, aren't you supposed to go to the doctors today?"

He sighed and shook his head, "No, it's next week, just a check up I'm fine."

"Hm, ok, well can you please make sure you go... I'll make sure you go. Remember the last time you forgot and something was up? Yeah, you just complained about that medication for ages, so make sure you're there, it makes me anxious."

"Alice, you sound like Bella. I'll go, I'll go, I forgot last time." I raised my eyebrows,

"Well don't forget this time. And have you told Bella about... you?" He scowled at the bed sheets,

"...No."

"Edward! You have to tell her, I think she should know, seriously! As part of your own health and safety as well as her being you know, your girlfriend! I'll tell her if you don't, I'm being serious."

"No, I will tell her... I just don't want her to act any differently, I mean, I've been fine for years... other than last year with that slip up, but other than that, I've been fine."

This boy was so stupid sometimes, medical problems always had to be known by those whom your in a relationship with I think, Jasper knows everything about me... not that I've had any medical problems, but he knows I'm allergic to strawberry jam, certain plasters and ugly people.

"Tell her this week Edward please, if she catches onto something and asks me, then I will tell her, I'm not going to lie. I just think she'd rather hear it from you." He groaned and fell back into his pillows,

"But it's so stupid." Ugh! He got on my nerves when he did all this, it wasn't stupid, it could be that he was put in a life and death situation here, by not telling her, he could be choosing death!

"It's not stupid Edward! It's major, so tell her by next Saturday, I mean it Edward. I am being deadly serious with you." And I was. My face was as serious as I could get it, it took a lot for me to do that!

"It's hardly major... but I know, I'm sorry, I will." He said drearily, I'd probably had a similar rant at him before, but sometimes he just didn't get it. And that pissed me off! He was supposed to be the intelligent one here...

"Ok, moving on because you'll piss me off and then Jasper and I won't have great sex and win the game... you got any idea how you and Bella are going about it?"

"Yes I do actually." He stayed lying down staring at the ceiling, and I waited for him to continue.

"...Well, what are you doing?" he chuckled,

"Oh something... Bella will get it, you won't. It involves a white shirt though." _Ok, I'm not even going to ask..._

"Right... well, Jasper and I like role-play. Today I'm the naughty school girl... which I really am, hehe!"

Edward sat up looking a bit dismayed, "Oh god, please do not elaborate! I don't want to know any more... it's bad enough we have to hang around and listen."

I started bouncing on the bed, "Oh I know! I really want to start already, bagsy Jasper and I are going first! I can't wait anymore, I want to win! When are they getting here?"

"Present. And you Miss Cullen have detention. See me in my office. Now." Edward cringed and I turned to face the door to see Jasper there with a school masters cloak and hat on with just his boxers underneath. I jumped off the bed and giggled,

"Take this out of my room, please!" Edward yelled across the room, covering his eyes and shooing us out, "Is Bella here yet?"

"I'm right here!" She called back from outside the door. Edward took his hand away from his face and got off the bed, smiling, _oh right, well of course he cheers up for her!_

"Oh good. I didn't hear your old banger pulling up. Usually I do, even from up here because you know, it's so old and loud..." Bella's head appeared round the side of Jasper, she had narrowed her eyes at Edward,

"You can shut up mister. You're just jealous because I love Chuck as well, don't like to share do we?" _Oh god, Bella and that damn truck of hers!_ He waltzed over to her, squeezing past Jasper who was currently blocking the door, and pulled her to his chest,

"Actually, sharing could be interesting... but not with that old tin can." He smiled wickedly at her and groped her ass. Bella blushed and giggled before hitting his arm.

"Don't think I didn't see that Edward Anthony." I raised my eyebrows and he looked around innocently, "Anyway, get into Emmetts room, we're starting this game!"

**Ok, does anyone want the lemon after this? It's Jasper and Alice during the sex game, I kinda stopped writing it because I felt like I was cheating on Edward and Bella! Hahaha seriously, it's pretty stupid as to how weird I felt writing it... but I can continue if you want, I don't mind haha?**

**Anyway, I think here you begin to see the usefulness of Alice's point of view... with Edward, it gives you a better idea of what he's not telling Bella... and well he'll have to, but as we know from Chapter 30/31 Bella's already caught on to something being up (the whole 'family problem'- yeah, well this is it) and Alice said she isn't going to lie if she gets asked... so who's going to get there first? Edward or Alice? Personally, I hope it's Edward, for his own sake... but oh yeah, I already know because I've written up my chapter notes already haha!**

**I hope you liked it, please review :) thanks for reading!**

**You know you love me,**

**XO XO**


End file.
